


Sight For Sore Eyes

by AlbertFinestein



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood and wound mention, But also a lot A LOT of Fluffy goodness, F/M, Female Reader, Historical AU, I had to type it twice cuz I forgot to save, Not the Star Wars Universe, Original Characters - Freeform, World War 2 Period, World War 2 Pilot Poe, anyway enjoy yo, but not too much, i hope this is good, lots and lots and lots of angst, nurse reader, possible PTSD, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertFinestein/pseuds/AlbertFinestein
Summary: Reader is a Nurse in World War 2 England. Poe is an American Pilot. The rest is history*sigh*I hope you enjoy it :)





	1. A Meeting.

When you trained as a nurse, you never thought that you would end up joining the War two years later. Checking temperatures and diagnosing ear infections suddenly became suturing wounds and stopping internal bleeding. The outcome was usually for the worse rather than for the better.

Regardless of the pain and suffering, you wouldn’t change it for the world. Seeing the camaraderie between the young men and nurses alike spurred you on. Camaraderie would win this war, not fear.

Your years of training and inevitable skill at patching wounds fast, brought you to the front line. Goodbye to the relative safety of London, at least for the next month before your shift rotated. The front line brought a sense of fear and dread to everybody. Bloodier wounds; less sanitation, and not to be brash, but a tent was not a hospital. However you did not let that little significant fact get to you and you soldiered on. Pun intended. 

One day, however, would change your life forever. You were working a heavy shift .Bombs and artillery fire brought soldiers to your tent by the shed load. Your days load wasn’t helped by the addition of a group of American Soldiers and Pilots called The X-Wings who were drafted into help. The day was hard. You lost count of how many wounds you stitched, how many lifeless bodies you saw carted out. Countless young lives lost.

You were just cleaning up after a particularly bad wound sprayed you and your station with blood when you were called to assist an American Pilot. He was gunned down and his situation was bad. When you went over to assist him and assess to his wounds, you couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was. Not for this war, he belonged elsewhere. Never the less you worked on. His wounds were not as bad as first thought; the jet must have taken the brunt of the force.

You sutured a wound on his side; splinted his broken leg and stitched two deep cuts on his face. One on his cheek below his eye, and another on on his forehead before letting him rest. About an hour later you learned that your American Pilot was called Poe Dameron and he was the best pilot in the American Resistance Fleet. It figured then how his injuries weren’t so severe. A pilot of his level would know how to protect himself in such a crash as the one he found himself in. His partner however, a man called Wexley, was not so lucky. You would have to break the news to Poe about his friend and partners death. You hated this part of your job. You could deal with the death of soldiers, but these men fought tooth and nail with one another, they built special bonds that when broken, caused them a great suffering. You had seen more men fall victim to a lost brother more so than their own wounds.

Poe didn’t wake up until the next day. The mixture of a concussion and light surgery with no anesthetic would do that to a man. Thankfully it had been a relatively light day with casualties, only a dozen or so injured soldiers to attend to. Still you felt that familiar pang of dread as you walked over to Poe to break the news of his friend’s untimely death to him. You were glad that Poe didn’t wake up screaming, or crying as many a soldier did after such a traumatic event such as the one Poe suffered from. It reassured you that maybe breaking the news of his friend’s death wasn’t going to be as bad as you thought. You lingered around Poe’s cot, fixing imaginary items, procrastinating telling him the bad news. Suddenly you heard a smooth American voice, with a slight twang to it, an accent you couldn’t quite pinpoint. ‘’I never thought I’d be glad to see a Nurse when I woke up, but boy are you a sight for sore eyes’’ Poe croaked. You were about to scold him for using such a cliché line before he interrupted you with an outstretched hand, ‘’I’m Poe Dameron, and I’m to believe you’re the one responsible for saving my life’’. You took Poe’s hand and introduced yourself, ‘’I’m (Y/N), and you saved your own life. Only the best Pilot in the Resistance could save himself in such a horrific jet crash..’’. You gasped at your own lack of decorum when you saw the hurt; guilt and sadness in Poe’s deep brown eyes. ‘’I…uh, I guess Wex didn’t make it huh?’’ Poe asked, more to himself rather than to you. ‘’I’m afraid your friend died on impact. We have reason to believe that his Jet suffered a heavy attack. I’m so sorry for your loss Poe’’, you replied back to him with a sincere emotion for the pilots close friend.

Poe was silent for a few moments. You took this opportunity to check his wounds and redress his dressings. You were about to begin this task when you heard Poe silently speak to himself. He sounded vulnerable and emotional, ‘’Damn it Wex’’, he whispered, ‘’goddamn it Wex, you shoulda let me take ‘em down!’’ Poe’s voice was rising in volume and emotion, he continued on. ‘’I had ‘em in my sights! I HAD ‘EM IN MY SIGHTS!’’. Just then Poe burst into an uncontrollable fit of tears and heaved over himself in his cot. You quickly ran to his side and sat next to him offering your arms as comfort. He grabbed onto your arms as he heaved through his emotions, while you gently shushed him and whispered reassurance that it wasn’t his fault into his ear while you slowly brushed his damp hair with your hand. After a few moments of silent tears, Poe began to regulate his breathing and lay his head onto your lap. You continued to brush his hair and reassure him and when you heard the soft sounds of sleep, you lay him back onto his cot to get some deserved rest. One of the other Nurses on Base, Hammersmith had come to collect you as a large group of soldiers had suffered a harsh onslaught of gunfire and required their assistance. She had seen this scene a few times on her time at the front line. ‘’Is he going to be OK?’’ She asked you in a concerned tone, you smiled a small smile at her, ‘’he will be, strong American Spirit’’, you replied as you followed her out to the injured soldiers, all the while hoping that your American would be okay.

The days went by quickly. Poe was brought back to London a day after his incident. You didn’t see him leave, you guessed he was brought back during one of your shifts attending to the injured soldiers. The week was very busy, the attacks were getting worse and worse, the injuries becoming more bloody. The men became weaker. You were glad to be heading back to London on Sunday to continue your work in The Royal Albert Hospital. Mid Sunday evening, as you were packing your small amount of belongings, a young American soldier walked over to you clutching a note. ‘’Excuse me ma’am’’, he asked gingerly with a strong Texan accent, ‘’Lieutenant Dameron asked me to give this to you before you left for London, said he couldn’t find you, said it was important’’. The young boy handed you the slightly brown and very dog eared note before leaving quickly. You laughed to yourself at his abrupt appearance and disappearance. Your attention soon turned to the note in your hand, why would Poe write a note for you? Why was he looking for you? You put your thoughts aside and opened the note to be met with Poe’s frankly awful handwriting. He must have been a doctor in his former life. You read on regardless: 

‘’(Y/N) When you’re back in London. Find me. I’m based at Abbington Road Barracks. I hope I see you again.-Poe’’

You were flabbergasted. You must have read the note more than 10 times. Why did Poe want to see you again? Was he embarrassed that he let himself get emotional in your presence and wanted to explain it to you? Did he want to see you because of something else? You hoped the latter. Tomorrow you would look for Poe, Abbington wasn’t far from the Hospital. You could find him easily. Tonight you would be back in London. Tomorrow you would see Poe again. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach as you folded the note into your coat pocket and made your way to the train station. Back to something old and comfortable, and back to something new and exciting at the same time.


	2. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short-ish chapter all about the reader; slight backstory & sorry to say no Poe D:

Late Sunday night/ early Monday morning You arrived at your shared digs on Sheffield Street. You lived with 3 other Nurses from Alberts as the Hospital was a short 10 minute walk from where you lived. It was nothing fancy, but it was away from the areas of London hit hard by the never ending onslaught of bombs. 

It was around 4am, your housemates would soon start getting ready for work. There wasn't much sleep to be had during the war. Regardless you still crept quietly to your broomcupboard of a bedroom. Shabby carpet and an uncomfortable single bed awaited you. Thankfully you had the day off tomorrow, privilege of returning from the front line. You would get some much needed rest now and tomorrow you would tackle some housework, and maybe you would search for Poe. 

Monday morning came too quickly. You don't even remember falling asleep you were that bone tired. You reached over to check your watch, a parting gift from your father, whom before joining the allies himself bequeathed the family heirloom to you. Usually it was handed down from father to son, but you were an only child. You treasured this watch more than anything in the world. It also served as a constant reminder of your father as you hadn't heard from him since he joined the war one year ago. You dared not to think the worst. 

Your watch read 8.30am. "Great" you mumbled to yourself, "no rest for the wicked I guess". You un-gracefully and very slowly got yourself out of bed, ready to tackle the day. First you would wash; then breakfast (if you count half a boiled egg with no salt breakfast); then you would wash your entire 2 outfits (one your nurses uniform; the other a dress skilfully created by your mother back at home) then you would potter around the house tidying whatever caught your eye. 

Maybe after all of your morning duties were fulfilled, you would head out in your newly cleaned dress in search of your American pilot, Poe Dameron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the whole no Poe aspect of this chapter, but I gathered that some backstory for your character was needed. Once again please comment with any suggestions or feedback :)


	3. Something Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader heads back to work at the Hospital. We meet her housemates, well two of them, some cocky but good spirited American Soldiers, and once again no Poe! I apologize, but all in good times my friends. Enjoy :)

Your search for Poe Dameron wouldn't start today, you began to realize. After you spent the entire morning pottering around your shared digs; doing some housework and writing to your Mother back at home. When you were on the front line, she had sent you several letters. Nothing of too much importance, just general gossip; Katherine down the road had her baby, a boy she named Winston; your mother got some new material and she was going to start on a new dress for you, and the usual gossip. You didn't mind getting her letters once a week, they were a nice reminder of home and you knew it helped your mother come to terms with her new life, and your new life. You were excited about the new dress though, the one that you had was beautiful and skillfully created, but you can only wear the same item of clothing for so long before growing to hate it. 

Just when you were finishing up your letter to your mother, your 3 flatmates arrived home. All three women were nurses around your age. Neither of them had been called to the front line as of yet. You were glad, especially for Hannah-May, she was too young, only 19, the world of a War Nurse was difficult enough without having to go to the thick of it at such a young age. Your 3 friends immediately inundated you with questions about your month there; what it was like and will you be going back again, to which you answered yes to the latter, and couldn't quite get the words out for the former. You had seen some nasty,bloody injuries and you weren't yet prepared to speak about them at length, not even with your closest friends. 

Soon night came and it was time for you to go to bed. It was 9pm, a schoolchild's bedtime, but your 12 hour shift began at 5am the next morning, so every ounce of sleep you could get was vital. You lay on your bed, excited to get back to your normal routine, tiring as it was. As you awaited your sleep, your thoughts drifted to Poe, then at the exact same moment those damn butterflies came back to your stomach to remind you that tomorrow you could see him again. ''Don't be so silly (Y/N)'' you scolded yourself, ''you spent a day with him, why are you so nervous?''. ''A day with who?'', a distant voice arose from your slightly opened bedroom door. It was Elizabeth your other flatmate, she was slightly older than you, but less trained as a nurse. She only joined last year, the reason why she wasn't at the front line with you. Next year however would be another story. You whipped your head towards her, ''ehh, nobody. Uhm I was talking about nobody. Lack of sleep, does weird stuff to your brain...'', you were fooling nobody, but Elizabeth, bless her, just nodded with a knowing look in her eyes, ''alright then, night'', and with that she left. You'd remember to close your door and talk in your head next time.

You woke up at 4.30am, just enough time to get dressed, do your hair and to pack a small lunch that your rations would allow you. Today it was another boiled egg and one slice of slightly stale bread, and you set off to begin your day. The Royal Albert Hospital was its usual busy self. Last night saw a bomb drop on Renley Road, not close to where you were, but the nearest hospital to there was full with the heavy amount of injured men. You set off to splint broken limbs; deal with concussions; suture nasty wounds and stitching deep gashes. Your entire morning went on like this, at 2pm that afternoon you finally got your half hour lunch break. Usually you would take this small reprieve to have a sit down and a weak cup of milk-less tea, but today you set off in search of Abbington Barracks. You had asked your supervisor where you would find these barracks. You were still new to the majority of London. You knew it was close but you couldn't figure how close. Your supervisor informed you that it was a simple 5 minute walk across two streets. You would know it when you see it she said. 

So off you went, your supervisor was right, you had barely finished chewing your first bite of your egg sandwich when you came across the barracks. There was a large iron gate with an obnoxious sized American Flag hanging from it. 'Patriotic Americans'', you sighed as you made your way to the gates. Posted at the gates were two soldiers, one couldn't have been more that 18, the other man was more mature, broaching his 30's you reckoned. ''Afternoon Gentlemen, may I have a word please'', you asked in your most polite tone. ''You sure can have a word lady, why don't you come ove-,'' before the young man could finish his sentence, his partner whacked him over the head, ''OW! Man why the hell did you do that for!'' ''You were being an dick to the nice lady, man get your head out of your ass!'', the other soldier scolded his partner before continuing, ''Sorry about my friend over here ma'am. He's new'', he deadpanned, ''How may WE help you?''. ''Oh it's quite alright, I'm very used to boys'', you enthused while glaring at the young soldier, who had the grace to hang his head. ''I'm here to look for one of your men, a Pilot by the name of Poe Dameron. He said he was based here, would you know if he was inside?'' You inquired as the older soldier left to retrieve a manifesto of soldiers. He flipped through the pages a few times, shaking his head before checking again. After a few minutes of deep study, the soldier put the manifesto back down, and walked over to you. ''Sorry to say ma'am, Dameron hasn't been back to this base in about 2 months. Says here he was brought back from Southend RAF Base last Monday and was checked in over at Albert's. My guess he's probably still there. Said here his jet crashed''. Of course he would still be in Hospital! You splinted his leg for god sake! He was going to be out of action for at least a month. He probably didn't know you were going to be back in London so soon, that's why he wrote on his note that he would be at Abbington! You smiled cheerfully, ''Ah, of course Gentlemen, thank you for your time and service. God speed.'' The two men stood to attention and waved you goodbye. You made your way back to The Royal Albert Hospital, your break was nearly over anyway. When you got back to the hospital you would search for Poe around the dorms. Your shift in the emergency department was over now anyway, the evening was for rounds. You found yourself walking back to work quicker than usual, excited to have the chance to see Poe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so fun fact, my name is Hannah, and I was born in May, so guess where the inspiration for the nurse's name came from. And also I grew up near Southend, and many many former WWII RAF Bases before moving to Ireland, so a lot of the inspiration came from my time living there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise Poe will make a comeback in the next chapter....maybe.
> 
> Please leave me comments with suggestions or feedback down below! Thank You :)


	4. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader FINALLY finds Poe..........

When you got back to work at the hospital, you practically skipped your way around the wards, excited to start your rounds for the evening. You would be going home at 5pm, so you had a solid 3 1/2 hours to find Poe. When you got to your station, your Superior, a usually stern woman by the name of Dogsmith noticed your chirpy nature,''(Y/N), why are you so happy today? The front line give you a new appreciation for your work?'', she asked in a not quite unfriendly tone, but not a friendly one either. ''Well yes ma'am it did, not that what I dealt with back in Southend was anything to smile about'', you replied solemnly, ''But I just ran into some American Soldiers on my walk during lunch. Such friendly men. Lovely accents..'',''Ah, those Americans will win this war for us dear, best to keep on their good side. Now, back at it, there's more work to be done then swooning after American Soldiers'', Dogsmith replied. Only if she knew you thought.

3 hours into your rounds, and you still hadn't come across Poe. Where could he be?, you wondered, you had been to nearly every ward on your shift. Checking stitches; replenishing supplies; stretching tired muscles, the usual. You were bound to have run into him in the Osteo Repair Unit, what with Poe's broken leg, but you didn't. You decided you should ask one of your co-workers if the American Soldiers were based elsewhere in the Hospital due to over crowding. You came across Melanie Cross, a mature woman of around 50, she had been working in The Royal Albert Hospital for nearly 30 years. She would for sure know what ward the Americans were on. ''Excuse me Melanie, could I ask you a question?'', you asked the other nurse who was busy re-taping a strained muscle. ''Ah! (Y/N) back from the front line eh? Tough going that'', she answered, ''Today's the first day back, strange the difference. Anyway let's save that for another time, would you happen to know what ward the Americans are in? I treated a couple of them back in Southend, I want to know how they're doing.'', you replied in the most non nonchalant tone you could muster. ''Of course I know where they are, I nearly bloody run this hopsital mind you. They're in the Day Ward on the Left Block. You'll find your soldiers there love.'', Melanie replied with genuine enthusiasm. ''Melanie you're the best, thanks. See you later!''. And with that you briskly walked to the day ward.

Your shift was over in 15 minutes, you hoped that when you walked into the day ward, you would see Poe quickly. This was nearly becoming a game of Where's Wally!. You entered the ward to find that there had to be at least 50 soldiers in there. How were you supposed to find one out of fifty! 'Well I'm not leaving now'' you whispered to yourself, and set on your way. Again. Honestly what have you become? You made your way around the ward, the men were rowdy, to be expected. Most of them paid you little attention, but there were always the token few who wolf whistled their way over to you. ''Rounds Gentlemen, please be respectful of my work'', you shouted with a warning glare in your eyes. The men quickly left you to it, when at the corner of your eye you spotted that slightly familiar head of heavy black curls poking its way out of a curtain. Poe. It was Poe!, you found him!, FINALLY!. You turned your body towards his direction. ''(Y/N)!?, Is that you?.......It is you!'', you heard Poe exclaim as you made your way over to each other. Quickly you found yourself in his embrace, which to be honest was unexpected, and slightly awkward. He was on crutches after all and he nearly fell twice. You grabbed onto his arm and led him back to his bed so he wouldn't do any more damage to himself. 'Let's get you back in bed Mr.Dameron, we don't want your injuries to worsen now do we?'', you replied, laughter in your voice. Once he was laid on his bed, he spoke again, ''Benson gave you my note then, or were you searching the whole of London hoping you might run into me eh?'', Poe asked, cockiness in tow. Well he wasn't all that far off you thought to yourself. ''A little bit of both, your handwriting is god awful by the way! If I wasn't used to a doctors scrawl I may never have found you, and you would have had to go on without seeing my angelic self again'', you replied, matching his cockiness, but this time in a teasing tone. ''HA!, well my Father was a doctor so, must run in the family!'', Poe replied, you couldn't help but hear the catch in his breath when he mention his father. He mentioned him in the past tense you realized. Maybe you had more in common with each other than previously thought. 

You sat on the bed next to Poe idly chatting for around 20 minutes. You talked about where he was from. His parents were Guatemalan, and Poe was born there, but the family moved to Miami when Poe was a child, before he himself moved to New York when he was 18. You learned that he was 27 now, and joined the Air Force three years ago. Saving people in need was in his blood you discovered. His father, as he mentioned before was a Surgeon, and his mother, like you was a nurse. You also learned that unfortunately both his parents had passed away when their boat capsized when they were returning to their native Guatemala to visit their families. That happened when Poe was 18, hence his move to New York. You learned he was also an only child, like you. You talked about yourself also, about your childhood, how both your parents immigrated to England from Ireland in search of work. About how your father joined the allies last year, and how you haven't heard from him since. When you told Poe this he flashed you an apologetic yet knowing look, before you continued on. You mentioned how you started training as a nurse when you hit 19, and now you were nearing 23. You spoke about how you only found a true cause in helping people in need, much like Poe. Finally you spoke about your mother and her letter writing. You mentioned that she was making you a new dress, ''Well, when i get outta here, I'm gonna have to take you out so you can wear your new dress'', Poe muttered, his eyes hooded as he looked at you. You gasped, like a maiden truth be told, you were not used to this type of brashness from the opposite sex. You weren't opposed to it. ''Maybe you will Mr.Dameron, if you play your cards right'', you responded, flirtation in your tone. You had never spoken like this before, to anyone! You quite enjoyed this new side of you. You hoped to see it again. 

A couple of minutes of consensual silence in the conversation, you checked your watch, 5.30 pm it read, your shift was over, but you found yourself comfortable where you were. ''Got some place to be?'', Poe questioned. ''Well, Home really, my shift ended half an hour ago'', you replied truthfully. ''Well, I'd hate to see you leave, but i'm gonna need the best nurse in this hospital in tip top condition if she's gonna tend to my wounds, this face, priceless'', Poe gestured to his face, laughter in his voice. ''You're not short on confidence anyway, are you Poe?'', you replied laughter creeping into your tone. ''I suppose I must go though really. I'll see you again tomorrow though, I'll make sure'', you informed Poe, with a sweet smile on your face, you meant it too. ''Well Okay Nurse (Y/L/N), I'll make sure to be here tomorrow. Don't think I got any other place to be'', Poe replied, a small smile on his face. As you went to stand up, to bid your farewells, Poe pulled you back down again, placing a chaste yet meaningful kiss to your cheek, ''Till tomorrow'', he whispered into your ear. You blushed bright red, thankful for the partition curtain guarding you from prying eyes. You barely muttered a goodbye, before stumbling out from his curtained area, you heard him giggle to himself. That bastard knew the effect he had on you, brazen git.

You made your way out of the ward, and then out of the hospital and on the way home, with a giddiness to your spirit, and a lightness in your step.

This Poe Dameron was going to be hell for you.

Bring it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, a monster chapter. Forgive me. But hey, Poe made a reappearance!
> 
> Please leave your feedback or comments down below, I'd much appreciate it :)


	5. Out in the Open.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a conversation with Hannah-May about Poe.

The next day saw you work a standard 8 hour shift. When you got back to your shared digs, you happily sauntered around. Happy that you get to sleep an extra 3 hours in the morning, but mostly you were still giddy after Poe kissed you on the cheek. You had never been semi-romantic with a man, or boy before in your entire life! Well, excluding the kiss you exchanged with Richard Brown back when you were 12. This new tight feeling, and lease on life was welcome, you could do with some happiness after the tough two years you've been through.

Work began at 8am the next morning, so you were in no rush to get to sleep. Two out of your three housemates were stuck on the night shift back at Alberts. That left only you and Hannah-May at home. Hannah-May was quiet as a mouse, she had yet to come into her whole self. Neither did you at 19, so you sympathized with what she was going through. All of a sudden, something bold came over you. You felt like you just HAD to tell someone about Poe, you couldn't keep it all to yourself. You went to the kitchen and made two small cups of weak tea, but thankfully it had milk this time, and brought them over to Hannah-May's bedroom. Her light was still on and her door was ajar, you pushed it open slightly to see if she was in there. When you saw she was sitting reading, you pushed the whole way in. ''Oh good, you're here, brought tea......and news...'', you supplied, ''OH (Y/N) I didn't know you were home'', she gasped as she willingly took the tea from your hands, ''wait, did you say you had news?''. Hannah-May's face lit up, good news was few and far between these days. Your girls were always ready for some good news. 

''Well, yes actually I do'', you replied with a smile on your face, and a slight blush on your cheeks. ''I think I've met someone. BUT YOU HAVE TO KEEP QUIET! I don't really know where it could be going, but I just HAD to tell someone! I was gonna burst if I did't!'', the words practically tumbled out of your mouth, as Hannah-May sat on her bed, book long since discarded, looking at you with wide eyes. ''A man?'', she conspiratorially asked, ''where did you find a man!'', she exclaimed. ''Well, uhm, on the front line actually. He's a Pilot. American. From Miami'', you all but bragged. ''So not just any old Brit for (y/n), hey?, go on then, what's he like!?'', Hannah-May asked you, with a genuine interest. You were glad your declaration wasn't falling onto deaf ears. ''Well, he's just wonderful really. I treated him only last week-'' ''LAST WEEK! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME NOW!'', Hannah-May shouted, ''yes last week, his jet crashed. I treated his wounds. His name is Poe Dameron, and he's-'', 'THE Poe Dameron'', Hannah-May exclaimed, ''Not THE Poe Dameron! The so called ''Best Pilot in the American Resistance'' Poe Dameron. You have NOT nabbed yourself the hottest gossip in the whole of Albert's have you?!'' 

You were taken aback, mostly because you had never heard Hannah-May so animated, and secondly, WHEN DID POE BECOME SUCH BIG NEWS!?'' ''How do you know about Poe!? How does everybody know about him??'', you answered back completely aghast. You thought he was your secret. ''Only half of the bloody nurses have been fawning over him the past week. Everyone is dying to get to him, even Dogsmith!'' You couldn't help but shiver when you thought of Dogsmith swoon like a school girl after your Poe. ''Tell me, is he really that beautiful, I've only heard rumors.'' Hannah-May whispered to you, like she was the one hiding a possible romance. ''He is,he really is beautiful. He's got this beautiful, olive tonned skin. His family are Guatemalan you see. And he has the richest, deepest, warmest dark brown eyes you've ever seen. And bloody hell, his accent is fantastic, In all my life the most exotic accent I've heard is from Ireland, and they were my parents!'', you laughed to yourself as Hannah-May joined in. 

''He left me a note last Sunday. Telling me he was based over at Abbington Barracks, that I had to find him when I got back. I only saw him yesterday, because I didn't know he was in Alberts. We sat and talked for half an hour. And when he left, he kissed me on the cheek...'', you heard the tone in your voice fade away, as you remembered Poe's warm lips, and stubble brush against your cheek. Hannah-May had to snap you out of it by clapping in your face, ''It seems like you really like him, and he really likes you. I'm really happy for you (y/n), truly I am'' You couldn't help but pull the sweet girl into an embrace as you thanked her for listening to you swoon for 20 minutes. 

You bid Hannah-May a good evening, and made your way to your own room. You lay wistfully on your bed, glad to have your moment with Poe out in the open. But now you had to go to sleep. Or try, if visions of Poe weren't going to keep you up half the night.

You would see Poe again tomorrow, and that was enough to send you to sleep with a smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look!! No Poe again......whoops. TBH I've been busy at work all day, so I could only bust out this small chapter. But all in due time my friends.
> 
> I'll be back tomorrow with a Poe-ful chapter, so till tomorrow!
> 
> Please once again, leave comments or feedback down below :)
> 
> P.S Thank you for reading...


	6. Comfort in Routine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is emotional okay, I have watched 3 War movies in the past 2 days aaaaaand they both kinda made me an emotional mess and I'm pretty sure it shows in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy....

The next few weeks saw you living by the same routine. You were lucky enough to convince your Superior to let you work with the American Soldiers on their recovery. You explained that you were there on the frontline with the majority of them, and that you were familiar with their wounds, and in your own opinion you would be an asset to their recovery. Dogsmith was gung-ho to get 'our men back out there', so she gladly let you work with the injured squadron. Little did she know that you had a secret agenda. Being able to work with the American Squadron, meant that you had more time with Poe. You didn't know how long you had together, until Poe inevitably got sent back out to the ''action'', so you took whatever opportunity you got. You we'rent doing this for your own sake, well about 40% was self-interest, but the other 60% was a genuine concern for the care and well-being of the soldiers in your care. 

Since Poe had suffered a nasty break in his crash, you were given the task of working on his recovery with him. Every day at 3 pm sharp, you would stretch his leg up, down and around. To work the muscle, so it wouldn't cramp or go weak. This saw you getting very close to Poe, one area in particular, which every single day made you blush, and would illicit a giggle from Poe. Every time he giggled you threatened him with the fact that you would gladly get another nurse in to do this job, to which he promptly shut his mouth. He never took his gaze off of you when you were working with him. It made you hot under the collar, literally as it were. 

When your exercises were over, Poe would always ask, ''So (y/n?, how long 'till I can take you out, so you can show off your new dress'', hooded eyes in tow. Every day you replied ''About another week or so Mr.Dameron. You'll just have to picture me in the dress until then..'', you boldness came so often now, you sometimes shocked yourself. ''Till then'', Poe would whisper while you got your things and made your way. Some days when he wasn't so tired after his exercises, he would pull you down and kiss your cheek or forehead. But on the days he was too tired, he would fleetingly hold your hand moments before you had to go attend to your other duties.

During these sessions, you and Poe got to know each other very well. You two could talk for days, you talked about your day, your childhood and everything in between. You learned that after Poe's parents passed away, and when he moved to New York City and moved in with his Aunt Isodora, he picked up the guitar, and he was pretty good at it. ''If I can find a guitar in this city (y/n), I'll play it for you'', he would promise. You truly hoped he would. You and Poe had grown very fond of one another, striking up a relationship that would be frowned upon by many of the hospitals staff, but the few nurses who saw you together, either turned a blind eye, or teased you about it. 

After 5 weeks of the same routine, you got the news that you were both dreading, and looking forward too. Poe's leg had completely healed. He would be sent to France in a weeks time. Your world crashed around you. A weeks time! That wasn't enough time! You rushed to Poe's bed, where you saw his expression matched yours. A mixture of fear; dread and excitement. ''Guess when can go out on that date after all, hey (y/n)?'' Poe whispered to you as you knelt by his bedside. Your eyes were watering as you knelt there, hands entwined with his. They were ice cold. So were yours. ''It's too soon Poe! A week and I might not see you again for months!'', you began to cry now, the hot tears burning your cheeks. Poe sat up and pulled your head into his lap. ''Hey, hey (y/n) don't think like that okay? A week is a long time! An entire 7 days, and there's 24 hours in a day. We can stay up all night! We don't even have to blink, okay? We'll be okay. And hey (y/n), we can have so many dates. You're gonna wear that dress so many times, you're gonna hate it by next week!''. Poe gently whispered to you as he was brushing his hand up and down your back, comforting you. 

It was crazy to think that a mere 6 weeks ago, you were the one comforting Poe when his friend had perished in an accident that nearly claimed his own life. An accident he was still dealing with, often you heard him mumble and cry to himself before you entered his curtained off area in the ward for your exercise sessions. You knew he was physically ready to go back to war, but he wasn't mentally ready yet. Not for a long time. You looked up at Poe, blinking away tears, and smiled a small half smile. ''Okay'' you whispered, your voice thick with emotion. ''Okay Poe but I hope my eyes don't get sore, because I don't want to take my eyes off of you for 7 days.'' You and Poe gazed into each others eyes for what could have been, and felt like hours. You were grateful that you had pulled the curtains over before rushing to his bedside, as you slowly moved your head towards Poe's. Poe recognized what you were doing and he returned the gesture.

Your lips met, he was hot to the touch. His lips were chapped, and you tasted your own tears on his lips. But you continued on. It was a kiss full of emotion, and weeks of built up of an impending love. It was a chaste kiss, you and Poe both knew you couldn't show your emotions in the way you wanted to here. 

''Now I gotta take you out on that date'', Poe whispered on your lips as you parted. 

The next week was going to immeasurably difficult, but excitingly new. You were going to take it second for second. You weren't going to miss anything. This was your week to love Poe. And love Poe you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday, I hope this makes up for it!
> 
> The next chapter is gonna be good.....I hope. Maybe some smut but IDK we'll see.
> 
> Please leave comments or feedback down below :)


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see the reader and Poe make plans for their ''new beginning''.

The next day would be Poe's last day at the hospital, which marked the beginning of his last week in England. And his last week with you. With this information, you decided you had to beg your Superior for your allotted time off now. You were awarded one week of time off when you came back from the frontline, but you declined to take it. But now, now you had to take it. You had to. 

On Saturday morning, you put on your bravest face, and most confident walk, and marched up to your Superior, Dogsmith. She was at the vacant nurses station, vicariously filling out release forms, you wondered if Poe's was in there. The selfish part of your brain wanted to dig through the pile and find his form and throw it into the bin. But you couldn't do that, you had to take what opportunities you were given. ''Excuse me, Superior Dogsmith, may I have a moment?'', you declared whilst walking over to the nurses station. ''Ah (Y/L/N) what is it? I'm very busy, make it quick'', Dogsmith barked out ,''I wan-'', ''Come on Girl spit it out!'', Dogmsith interrupted you. There was only one way to go about this, and that was to blurt your request out as fast as you could. ''I wanted to request my allotted one week's time off that I obtained from my time on the frontline ma'am'', you were surprised at how put together you sounded, when inside your stomach was in knots. ''When'', Dogsmith depanned, concentration on her form filling. ''Well, uhm, tomorrow ma'am'' you answered, not so put together this time. 

''Tomorrow (Y/N/L)? Really? Short notice don't you think?'', Dogsmith replied, ''Well, ehm...well yes I realize that, but I wouldn't ask if I didn't need to take the time off now'', you had hoped that the sincerity in your voice reached Dogsmith's stubborn ears. ''And what situation has come up that requires you leave us on such short notice for an entire week?'', the stern woman asked you, concentration now on you. ''Well ma'am, you see, I have just learned that a soldier, that I am, well...close too, is to be deployed to France next Sunday. And well we were hoping to have one last week together. We might not see each other for a very long time.'', you drew your confession out, fixating on some inanimate objects so you wouldn't let your emotions come through. Even though you tried, your voice began to waver the closer you got to the end of your sentence. 

Dogsmith looked you up and down, her gaze slightly softer than usual, ''This, Solider'', she began, ''he wouldn't be one of these American Soldiers in our care would he?''. Dogsmith asked, without her usual coldness to her tone. ''Erm...well, yes ma'am he is. A pilot.'', you confessed, shyness in your voice. Dogsmith continued to look you up and down, before she put her pencil down and thought to herself for a moment.

It felt like years waiting to hear her answer, you could hardly bare it. ''Very well (Y/L/N), you may take your allotted time off, starting from the end of your shift this evening. We expect to see you back here Monday morning at your usual time.'' Your face lit up, you had to stop yourself from hugging your Superior, ''Of course ma'am, thank you so much for approving on such short notice.'', you replied excitedly. Dogsmith simply nodded and motioned for you to get back to your duties. You practically hopped your way back to the wards, when Dogsmith called out for you. ''(Y/N), cherish the time you have together'', she simply stated, before turning back to her work. This startled you, but you tried not to let it get to you, you got your week off. You got your time with Poe. And you were going to do what Dogsmith told you. You were going to cherish every last moment.

The ward Poe was on was your last ward on your shift. You made your usual rounds, checking on soldiers, fluffing pillows, supplying blankets, the usual. Getting through your tasks efficiently and thoroughly. Finally, after 40 minutes of attending to the other soldiers, you reached Poe. He was sitting up in his bed, eyes closed and tapping a rhythm on his chest and humming. Usually at this time of day, Poe was out in the common area, being the centre of attention. Telling stories and tales of his heroics, and encouraging the rest of the injured group that they were going to win this war. You often listened in on his tales with a fond smile on your face, not knowing if half of these tales were exaggerated to get the soldiers going. But today he was quiet and subdued, you guessed the thought of his life after this week was plaguing his mind, like it was plaguing yours.

''Hey'', you whispered, sitting on Poe's bed and gently patting his arm. Poe's eyes shot open, and a smile tugged at his lips. ''Hey yourself'', he replied, sleep in his voice. He pulled himself up and sat parallel to you. ''I have good news'', you beamed, Poe perked up, ''Oh, yeah? Figure out how to keep me here for your own uses for longer?'', Poe questioned, mischief in his voice ''Oh be quiet!''m you joked, ''I have the week off, Dogsmith approved it this afternoon. We can spend the entire week together. What do you think?'', you asked Poe. Poe looked at you, fondness in his eyes as he took your hands into his own. ''I think I'd like nothing else more than to spend a week with you (Y/N)'', Poe whispered as he pulled you in for a chaste kiss. 

His lips were warmer today, a stark contrast to their cold touch yesterday. You parted but stayed in the same position, foreheads touching, breathing in each others scent. After a few moments, you pulled away, ''I have a place we can stay. If you can leave London'', you asked. ''I can leave London, I just gotta be back by Sunday morning. Where is this place?'', Poe asked, eyes never leaving yours. ''My father, he loved to hunt. He used to travel to Wales every now and then, he had a hunting shack just outside of Cardiff. He brought me there a few times. We could get the train up tomorrow.'' You hoped that Poe wouldn't shoot your suggestion down, but his warm brown eyes, you thought, couldn't hold cold rejection. ''So what do you think?'', you asked, shrugging your shoulders. ''I say when do we leave?'', he smiled, ''that sounds terrific (Y/N), I can't wait'', Poe grabbed your face with his hands and kissed you sweetly. 

You sat with Poe for a few more minutes discussing your plans for tomorrow. Poe would have to go to his barracks on Abbington in the morning, to chat with his Superiors, and to gather his things. You both agreed that you would meet at 1pm outside of the barracks, and make your way to Victoria Train Station together, to board the 3pm train to Cardiff. 

And from then on, your new beginning would start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about no chapter yesterday, I was literally asleep all day. I only woke up to eat is2g. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next chapter has a new location, and maybe.....more????????
> 
> Stay Tuned.
> 
> Please leave your feedback and comments down below, thank you :)


	8. Greener Pastures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, just about Reader and Poe at the train station before they head to Cardiff.

You woke up early Sunday morning, so you would have ample time to pack your clothes; toiletries and a light lunch for the train journey. Poe would be discharged this morning at around 8am, and he would make his way to Abbington Barracks to check in with his Superiors and gather his items. You two were to meet at Victoria Train Station at 1pm that afternoon. It was barely gone 10am by now. You pottered around your flat, fixing and cleaning things here and there. Your three flatmates were all, thankfully at work. You loved them to bits, but you didn't want to explain to them that you were practically running away with an American Pilot that you've known for a little under 2 months. You'd simply leave them a note saying that you've taken the week off to visit with your mother in Cornwall. Nice and simple, no implications there.

By 11am, you had grown tired of finding things to do in the flat, and just decided to make your way, slowly, to the train station. You would arrive there with around 2 hours to wait, but you didn't mind. You couldn't wait to get out of London. Your route took you to roads that completely bypassed the Hospital, and Abbington Barracks, you were grateful. The temptation to storm into Poe's barracks and lug him out of there was too strong. The further away you were, the better. 

You stretched out your walk long enough, that you didn't reach the train station until quarter past 12. You decided to wait for Poe at a small bench just inside of the train station door. Victoria was a hub for transporters, and this didn't change during the war. Many of the trains were used to transport young people and children out of London, to family or foster families elsewhere, where it would be safer for them. You sat on the bench, suitcase between your legs, people watching. A bomb hadn't been dropped on London for a few weeks now, spurring the idea that the war might be over soon, a rumour you hoped to be true. 

After sitting idly watching people go about their business for 20 minutes or so, you saw Poe make his way over to you. He was dressed casually, you had only seen him in his blood stained uniform, or in the clothes the hospital provided. Your breath hitched when you saw him, dressed in dark high-waisted slacks, a white dress shirt; an olive green sweater vest, that complimented his dark olive skin and black Brogues. ''(Y/N) you're here, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long'', Poe called out as he made his way to stand in front of you. ''I've only been here for 20 minutes or so, I got bored at home, so I took a long walk'', you replied truthfully. You stood up to meet Poe as he grabbed you by the waist and placed a kiss to your cheek. ''Ready?'', he asked as he pulled away, ''ready as I'll ever be'', you answered back, slightly breathless. Poe took your hand and you made your way into the train station. 

You would buy your tickets on the train, so all you had to do know was wait until you were to be boarded on at 1.45pm. So you and Poe decided to go to a small cafe in the train station, that served only tea. It served mainly as a distraction to the many people who would be carting their children off to greener pastures, but you were glad for it too. The thought that your week with only Poe was finally here, served to unnerve you the closer you got to it. You sat next to the window that looked out onto the platform in the cafe, two teas with milk for you, and no milk for Poe. You sat in silence, just listening to the noises around you. Poe reached out to lightly stroke your hand, you looked over to him and met his chocolate brown eyes. ''You okay?'', he inquired, sincerity in his tone. ''I'm better now that I'm here with you'', you replied, matching Poe's tone. He sat and looked at you like you were the only person worth looking at. 

1.45 pm came, and the whistle blew, signalling for you, Poe and the other passengers to board the train to Cardiff. Poe took your hand, and your suitcase, even though you protested that you splinted his leg for god's sake you can carry your own suitcase (Poe was having none of it). You two boarded the train and located your seats. The train itself was not very busy. There were a lot of occupied children, and older people escaping the city. 

Even though there was plenty of room, you and Poe took a window seat and sat together. You were not letting go of him for the entire weekend, and Poe seemingly felt the same way. You put your head onto his shoulder, and stared out of the window as you embarked on your week away with only Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so soz for the short & lackluster chapter, I've been stuck for a few days on this chapter. I'm just not feeling it this week :( Maybe it's because I gotta get up at 6am every day to go to work :((((((((( anyway I hope you enjoy what I have to offer today :)


	9. Cardiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Reader arrive in Cardiff, and start their holiday disgusting an old woman........

The train journey to Cardiff took about 5 hours. Not like you were awake for more than an hour of it. You never got to sit down for too long, and you didn't realize just how tired you were. You woke up with a jump as soon as the train stopped at Cardiff Train Station. ''How long was I out for?'', you asked Poe groggily, 'Eh, you were unconscious as soon as we left London'', Poe answered with a laugh. You sat up straight and whipped your head to his direction, ''I WHAT!, Oh my days, Poe I am so sorry, I must have be knackered'', you exclaimed to a taken back Poe. He just sat there and watched you apologize profusely, with a big red mark on your cheek where it was resting on Poe's shoulder and clothes all wrinkled. Poe was trying his hardest not to break out into laughter, you could see the struggle on his face as he tried to keep his composure. After around your 5th time apologizing, Poe simply grabbed your face in his hands and crashed your lips together. You felt that for sure you would have stagnant train sleeping breath, but Poe didn't seem to mind. You sat there, slightly dazed and confused, but happy none the less.

You were however, rudely interrupted by a, to put it nicely, mature woman, who not so subtly cleared her throat and tapped Poe on the shoulder and gave you two an unimpressed gaze before stomping out of the train. ''I forget you Brits are a private people'', Poe stammered. You were impressed with yourself when you saw the effect you had on Poe. His face was flushed and his hair was wild, matching the look in his eyes. You simply smiled and stated, ''We should probably get off the train before that old bag gets us escorted off the train by the guards''. You took Poe's hand and carried your cases outside to the platform. 

The atmosphere here was vastly different to the atmosphere of London. For starters, there wasn't the constant smell of burning, and the feel of smog on your body. It was fresh and peaceful. Just what both you and Poe needed. You would have to get a small bus to the village of Pen Y Lan, where you father's hunting cabin was located. The bus journey took around 30 minutes. You went to the bus stop and happily breathed in the fresh air and lay your head on Poe's shoulder. 

The bus journey was quick and uneventful. There was a smattering of people on the bus, all village residents who had been at the station either coming home or meeting family members. From the bus stop it took 10 minutes to walk to the cabin, but you needed to get some supplies first. You knew there was a small post office and grocers just around the corner,so you led the way, dragging Poe behind you. You bought a few tins of canned fruit, peaches and pears, a loaf of bread, tea, milk, butter, cheese and some cold meat. Just enough to get you through a few days, you would have to find a cafe to get larger meals in, but there were a few B&B's around that offered an early bird dinner. 

Shopping in hand, you and Poe made your way to the cabin. It was pleasantly warm, with a light cool breeze. Poe snaked his arm around your waist, and you stayed like this for the duration of your walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so once again a short chapter. I swear the next chapter will have some actual good content in it....
> 
> Anyway thank you all for the lovely comments, and I'll have a chapter up sometime this week that is actually good, so hold on :)


	10. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, fluffy fluffy fluff? With a smidge of PG-13 thigh grabbing.
> 
> Oooh saucy........

With Poe's arm still tucked around your waist, you comfortably made your way up the well worn path that leaded to your father's cabin. The cabin was nothing massive, simplicity at its finest. It boasted one room, that acted as the kitchen, sleeping quarters and entertaining area. Seeing as this cabin has been around for a long, long time, it's bathroom was located outside. When Poe saw this, he couldn't help himself but to laugh, ''AN OUTHOUSE!, oh my god (Y/N), I love this place. Seriously, why didn't you kidnap me from the Hospital sooner?'', Poe giggled into your neck as you playfully whacked him on the shoulder. ''Ow! damn, I thought you were a gentle caring nurse, not a featherweight'', Poe pouted while rubbing his shoulder. Now you were the one giggling, ''Poe your face right now'', you barely got out due to your rising laughter, ''It's preposterous!'', ''Oh yeah!'', Poe challenged, ''I'll show you preposterous'', he stated as he made his way back into your personal space. ''Poe, what does that even mea-'', you began to question him, but you were interrupted by Poe's lips on your neck, making their way up to your jaw line, and finally landing on your own lips. 

You could honestly kiss Poe all day, every day. You two were stood in front of the cabin, arms wrapped around each other, content not to move. Eventually however, you would have to move, a thought that came into your mind as quickly as you banished it, favouring a few more minutes wrapped around Poe in the warm evening sun. ''You, uh--'' you began, only to be captured in a kiss again. You let yourself be taken by Poe for another few moments, before you chastised yourself for being powerless, and broke off the kiss in order to tell him what you wanted to say. ''M.Dameron'', you began, clearing your throat before continuing on, ''believe it or not, this cabin has an indoors. An indoors which contains a bed, that doubles as a sofa, which I am very interested in showing you. So if you wouldn't mind, follow me please''. With that, you flicked away from Poe (because if you didn't move you knew for sure you would be wrapped around him again in a matter of seconds), and lead him to the front door. When you reached the door, you noticed the lack of footsteps following you, so you turned around to see Poe frozen still, hair a mess, lips swollen and with a dazed look on his face. You were reminded of the incident on the train. You let yourself take in the sight for a few seconds before calling out his name. ''POE!'', Poe seemed to immediately come out of his daze, and looked up at you. ''Poe, are you alright?'', you asked him smugly. ''Uh, I, uh..I think so. I've never heard you speak like that before. I liked it. A lot. Please do it again'', Poe replied, his voice thick with lust and want, as he stalked over to you eyes darkened, and a ambition to get what he wanted. You wanted him to have it. 

Soon he was in front of you on the porch, his breathing was heavy, so was yours. He came closer to you,so your bodies were flushed with one another, your body was pressed up against the door. Poe bumped your foreheads together, and placed a warm hand onto your shivering thigh. You had never been touched like this before, every sort of emotion was running up and down your body, making everywhere sensitive to the touch. Poe grabbed onto your thigh, you let out a small tremble, and he met your eyes. ''Do you want this?'', he asked, genuinely concerned and waiting for your consent before he carried on. ''Ye-, oh, Yes Poe, yes I want this'', you barely got out, voice ragged. With that, Poe took your legs and wrapped them around his waist, so you were straddling him, and he was carrying you. Your lips met in a crashing haze, your kisses were hungry and deep. Poe fumbled for the door handle, and on his fourth attempt he finally got it and flung the door open. Poe immediately located the bed, for the first time ever you were glad about how small this cabin was, because you didn't think you had the strength to break off this amazing kiss in order to show him where the bed was. 

Poe blindly found his way to the bed, legs bumping against it, as he lay you down. You were sad to break the kiss, but you were thrilled to see the affect you had on Poe. You lay there staring at him, and he stood there staring at you for what seemed like hours. ''(Y/N) You're gorgeous you know that?'', he stated more than told you, as he slowly lowered himself over you. He positioned himself so he was leaning on his arms, as not to crush you, not that he could. He began to kiss you again, slower this time, with more feeling than heat. You let yourselves stay in this position for a long time, with Poe eventually giving up on holding himself up on his arms, flipping you over instead so you were laying on top of him. 

Eventually you stopped kissing, and you rolled over slightly so you were half on top of Poe, and half on the bed, tucking your head into his neck. Happily snuggling, soaking up his warmth and listening to his heart beat. Poe then rolled over so you were face to face, and you stared at each other for a few seconds, before Poe began to speak, ''Have you ever been with anyone before (Y/N)?, he whispered. ''No. You're my first everything'', you immediately answered, ''have you?'', you questioned. Poe look at you for a moment before answering. ''Yes. Back home. It's been a while though, does that upset you?''. You had to think about it for a moment, yes it upset you that someone got to Poe first, but you had to remember that America was a different place, with different customs that you weren't used to in England. ''Yes, and no'', you answered truthfully. Poe looked at you with worry in his eyes. (Y/N)-'' he began, ''let me finish, Poe.'' you cut him off soothingly, ''It's upsetting that someone was with you first, but I have you now, and that's all that matters''. You ended your statement by kissing Poe sweetly. When the kiss ended, you began to speak again, ''So I have you now, are you going to have your wicked way with me Mr.Dameron??'' You asked him, slightly nervously to be honest. Poe looked at you with hooded eyes and replied, voice quiet, ''If you'll have me'', ''You can have me Poe'', you whispered. ''You can have me as much as you want, I never want to take my eyes off of you''. 

Poe grabbed your arms lightly, and rolled you over, so that he was on top again. He put his hands around your face, and began kissing it all over playfully, before landing on your lips and capturing them in a kiss that could have lasted for an eternity. ''Let's get started then shall we?'', he propositioned. You nodded as fast as you could, making Poe laugh, but you didn't mind showing your eagerness. You had been waiting for this moment for nearly 2 months, and now, you were finally going to have Poe. 

And he was going to have you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY PALS!
> 
> Sorry for the whole no chapter posting for like 2 weeks. I have had the WORST writers block known to mankind.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it, and hopefully I'll have another chapter sometime this week.
> 
> P.S Thank you all soo much for the lovely comments :))))))))))))


	11. Summer Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Poe and reader spend the rest of their night, making confessions, and doing the do.

You lay on your back with Poe lying lightly on top of you, and let him kiss you for minutes upon minutes. His kisses were soft yet thorough, eager yet not demanding. You could have stayed there forever and not bat an eyelid, but yours and Poe's heat was building and intensifying with each kiss. You started to squirm, and Poe kept readjusting his position, it would be cruel to let it last any longer. You began to slightly prop yourself up on your elbows, never breaking the kisses between you and Poe, until you were in a position adjacent to Poe. ''Wanted a change in scenery, huh'', Poe asked, breathless and flushed, as he broke off the kiss to look at you, you blushed even harder to know that once again you had this affect on Poe, and he was having a larger affect on you. You could feel the heat on your skin, almost too hot to touch. Instead of answering Poe, you smiled coyly at him, and began to slowly, ever so slowly take your dress off. 

Poe had already pushed the bottom of your dress up to your hips while you were lying down, so with a strike of boldness, you looked Poe square in the eye and began to lift your dress up slowly over your every curve. You watched as Poe gazed at your hands, and the red hot skin underneath your dress, you swear he never blinked once. Soon you were pulling your dress up over your breasts, to your neck, and finally over your head, until you were left sitting there in nothing but your bra and knickers. 

Suddenly shy, you froze, you had never been this naked in front of someone before, never in this position. Poe noticed your sudden stillness, and was quick to reassure you. He held onto your waist, and lifted you so you were positioned in his lap. ''Hey, hey (Y/N), what's wrong?'', Poe asked, concern in his voice. When you did not reply, he continued on, ''I really think you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, amazing woman I have ever, in my entire life, seen. I need you to know this (Y/N), You truly are amazing.'' You felt your eyes start to tear up, you had never been spoken to like this ever and my god it felt good. You began to laugh, then smile, and wrapped your arms around Poe and pulled him into a tight hug, sobbing yet laughing. Elation all over your body. You could feel Poe laugh too, and soon you were back to kissing, you sat in Poe's lap, content never to move. 

A few minutes later, you could feel Poe's hands all over your back, ghosting over your bra clasp, over and over again. You reached around, and placed your hands on top of his, and guided them to your bra clasp, giving him silent consent to take your bra off. Poe was efficient yet polite and unclasping your bra, and you soon felt the familiar release, and then you felt Poe push down your bra straps, letting your bra fall off of you. Poe discarded your bra to the floor, and you pushed your new nakedness to Poe's chest, not content to find that he still had his shirt on. ''Hey! Mr.Dameron, why do I get to sit here, naked as the day I was born, while you still have your damn clothes on!'', you jokingly mocked him, before going straight to the task of unbuttoning Poe's shirt to reveal his tan, soft yet muscled, and unfortunately bruised and scarred chest. You ran your hands over his scars, and felt for the scars left from the fateful day you met. ''Who would have thought this dastardly things would bring us here'', you whispered to yourself mostly. You felt Poe tense up a little, forgetting that these would not be the last of his war wounds. ''Oh Poe! I'm so sorry, forgive me, please!'', you pleaded with him, before he took your hands in his, and looked at you softly, ''(Y/N) If I didn't enter this war, and end up in your capable hands on the battlefield, we never would be here, together. I'm grateful of that, truly, as much as I wanna forget how I got these scars, I can't, and that's because the woman that I fell in love with, the minute I laid eyes on her, helped me heal. In more ways than one.'' The heaviness of Poe's words were thick, almost so heavy that you barely absorbed the words that mattered most. ''The woman that I fell in love with?'', you repeated quietly to yourself aghast. Poe loved you? ''YOU LOVE ME??'' you shouted out, Poe snapped his head up, startled by the noise, and began to laugh, ''Of course I do (Y/N), how do you think I stuck around with you for so long?'', he joked, while you looked at him absolutely flabbergasted. ''It's okay if you don't feel the same wa-'', Poe began before you cut him off, ''OF COURSE I LOVE YOU TOO YOU IDIOT!'', and with that you flung yourself on top of Poe, and began kissing him all over.

You and Poe spent the night switching between laughing, kissing, talking, and eventually you made love to each other. Poe was sweet and gentle, and understood what you wanted more than yourself. The summer moon shone brightly into the small cabin, and you both fell asleep, naked as sin, wrapped up in each other, with the sound of summer in the night floating through the open window.

You couldn't have asked for a more perfect end, to a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!, Remember Me? the writer of this fan fic that forgets to post for nearly two months!   
> Well I'M BACK. I apologies to anybody holding out for smut, I am just no good at writing it it seems, so I gave you some soft feelings.
> 
> Aw
> 
> Anyway enjoy :)


	12. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and reader head on a walk to the nearby lake. Get wet (and cold), and then things take a somber turn......

The The next morning, you found yourself intertwined with Poe. Sprawled out on the bed sheets with the morning summer sun shining down hard onto the two of you, keeping any chill away. Any thoughts or anxieties you had about travelling back to London tomorrow were a million miles away. Your thoughts only took you to the man beside you. You lay there and stared at his muscled tanned chest move up and down with each breath that he took, mesmirsing you. Your thoughts then turned to the events of last night, and a warm blush krept up your entire body and landing on your face. You stifled a sigh and rested your head onto the chest that had you mesmirised seconds ago. 

Your movements made Poe stir. You saw him blink his eyes open, looking around the room, almost like he forgot where he was. Then his eyes landed on you, and a familiar warmness filled them and you knew he was back with you. "Morning", you mumbled, face still on Poe's chest. "Mornin' sweetheart"' Poe replied and placed a long kiss on the top of your head. His affectionate nickname warmed you to your core, and you lifted your head and brought it to Poe's level and met him with a sweet yet passionate kiss. Morning breath or not. "Did you sleep well?" You queried after your kiss ended, "mhm, like the dead, did you?" Poe answered listfully, eyes closing again and soaking up the warmth of the sun. "I've never slept next to somebody before", you told him honestly. After last night you couldn't withhold much from him. Poe's eyes opened and landed on you again, "well was I good first time sleeping partner?", he questioned, humour laden in his voice. "Hmmmm could have done without the snoring"' you quickly fired back. This brought Poe to full attention and he sat upright in the bed you shared. "SNORING? I'm sorry (Y/N), but   
is there someone else in this room you slept with last night? Because the amazing, brilliant, fantastic Poe Dameron is a lot of things, but a snorer he is not!' Poe launched as he tackled you down flat on the bed and placed himself on top of you. "Amazing, brilliant and fantastic hey? Probably should add hard of hearing to that list too!" You deadpanned back to him. Poe feigned hurt, but it didn't last long as you two were soon hysterically laughing at each other. 

When the laughter died down, Poe began to slowly lower himself closer to you and started kissing your neck, chest and breasts, before making his way to your lips and capturing them in a searing kiss. 

A couple of minutes later, you gently pushed Poe off of you, and made your way towards the bathroom. You dragged the bed sheet with you, suddenly shy of your nakedness. Poe didn't seem to mind as much, as he lay there on the bed, naked as the day he was born, soaking up the sunlight pouring in through the window. You thought to yourself if he ever felt shame about anything. You didn't think he did.

In the bathroom you freshened up and dressed in light clothes. It was early in the morning and the heat was already stifling. Happy with your appearance, you made your way back to the main room to find Poe tiding the discarded clothes on the floor. For the second time that morning, a blush rose up your entire body as you thought about last night. When Poe saw you, he took you in with a hitch in his throat. "Lookin' gorgeous sweetheart", he said as he walked over to you, palmed your blouse and started kissing your entire face, neck and head. In between kisses Poe managed to ask you if you'd like to go for a walk to the lake and have a picnic. Of course you agreed, and you made your way to sort out a meagre picnic lunch, while Poe went to freshen up in the bathroom. 

The walk to the lake was wonderful. The flowers in bloom, bees buzzed happily from flower to flower, and there was a pleasant cool breeze in the air. You needed this break. You both did. London was so grey, whereas here felt like where every colour came to stay. 

When you got to the lake, Poe turned to you with mischief in his eyes. "Let's strip and run to the lake", he basically declared. Before you could contest his wild idea, Poe was already half naked and running to the water. You couldn't help but laugh when you heard him yelp when he landed in the probably freezing cold water. You ran towards him (fully clothed mind you) just in time to see him rise out of the water shivering. "A refreshing dip was it?", you asked condescendingly. "It was actually quite lovely", Poe answered you unconvincingly while his teeth chattered. Then Poe got that look in his eyes again, and before you could run out of his reach, he lifted you up over his shoulder and brought you into the water with him. You screamed when the icy cold water washed over you. "POE DAMERON YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!" You screamed out, as Poe ran out with you still on his shoulder and lay you on the grass. 

" I CANNOT believe you!" You shouted at Poe as you batted him away. You sat up resting against a tree shivering. Luckily the sun was strong and warm and heated you up in no time. You then began to feel bad for Poe. You relegated him and he was just in his underpants! At least you were clothed. You gestured for him to come over to you, and he did, like a sulking child and lay his head across your lap, letting the sun wash over him. 

You began to absentmindedly comb your fingers through his hair. Feeling it get drier and drier by the minute. His hair was so thick and curly, you were slightly jealous that you didn't have hair that nice. But then again, everything about Poe was perfect. You bent your head and placed a kiss to his now warm forehead, and then lay back against the tree, deciding to completely dry off before you start on your picnic.

Your meal wasn't much. A couple of boiled eggs, some bread and tea in a flask you found in a cupboard. It wasn't much, but it was enough. The feeling Poe gave you in your stomach left you feeling not very hungry anyway. You wondered if this is what love felt like. 

You and Poe spent around 2 hours at the lake, lazing in the sun, eating your meal and exchanging chaste kisses, before you decided to head back to the cabin. Half way back to the cabin, you and Poe both heard a familiar booming noise in the sky. It was a squadron of fighter jets, probably on their way to refuel at a nearby base. You both stopped dead in your tracks. The war wasn't supposed to follow you here. It was supposed to stay in London, far away from the daydream like days you were having with Poe. You felt Poe tug on your hand as he pulled you closer. You lay your head on his shoulder and he placed his arm around your waist, supporting you while you started to walk back to the cabin again. 

It's funny how Poe had to support you, not like in less than 2 days, Poe had to get in one of those jets in another country. Far way form you. You just had to deal with the aftermath.

You and Poe didn't exchange a word with each other the whole trip back. The mood turned somber, and when you entered the cabin, Poe lead you to the bed and enveloped you with his arms, holding you next to him for comfort. 

You knew he needed it more than you, but he wouldn't let on. You would lie there with him for as long as needed. 

The war could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) 
> 
> So yeah writers block is a biiiitch.  
> This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I just couldn't get the words out.  
> I'm happy with the end result though!
> 
> Any feedback would be much appreciated :)
> 
> Enjoy!!!!


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst & more angst. Have fun...

Suddenly you were back in London. The sombre mood between you and Poe had only lightened slightly, with Poe attempting to make a few jokes, and tell stories on the train journey back. You sat and listened, knowing that Poe needed to keep him occupied with talking, to keep him calm for what was to come. You sat next to him, just looking, savouring every detail of his face. His olive skin, his impossibly warm brown eyes. The way he would capture his bottom lip between his teeth when he was really concentrating. You were looking, searing his image into your mind, knowing that soon enough, it would be all you had.

You and Poe walked back to Poe’s barracks from the train station. Poe had to check in with his Superiors, and pack up his things. You waited for Poe outside, as he wouldn’t be long. You gazed around your surroundings, taking in the grey skies, damaged buildings and rubble. Strangely enough, it felt like you belonged there. Helping people, saving people, contributing.

You were so deep in thought, that you didn’t even realise that Poe was standing next to you, calling your name. “Y/N? you okay sweetheart?”, you heard once you were shaken out of your daze. “Oh, yes I suppose I am. A bit tired. All good inside?”, you replied to Poe, hoping to sound sound of mind. The pause between answer and the look of concern Poe gave you, confirmed that you hadn’t fooled him. Nevertheless, he let you have your little moment with no comment. “Alright, well the guys inside are gonna need me to sign off on a few things and prepare our routes, so I’m gonna be a little while longer. Why don’t you hear home, get some rest, you look exhausted, and I’ll come by later on this afternoon?” Poe half asked half rambled, even though he was nervous, he still found time to care about your own wellbeing. You looked at him, put your hand on his cheek, and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. “Sounds good, Commander. See you later”, was all you said. Poe pulled you in for a hug, and left a lingering kiss on your forehead, “see you soon babygirl”. And he turned and left, leaving you standing there with a fiery hot blush burning your cheeks. Babygirl was a new one. You could get used to it. 

On your walk home, it hit you. It hit you hard. Like two busses at once. You were going to miss Poe so much. 15 minutes earlier you couldn’t stop thinking about how you could get used to him calling you babygirl, and now, now you had to deal with the fact that you might only see Poe for another few hours. You might never see him again. 

You felt your chest tightening and your head spinning. Breathing suddenly became the most difficult thing you’ve ever had to do. You were doubled over, hyperventilating and seeing double. You thought in the back of your mind that you were being irrational, but you couldn’t help it. It was all too much. 

Suddenly you felt yourself falling, but you didn’t feel yourself hitting the ground, or a familiar voice calling your name. 

Everything was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so like sorry for being absent since April?? Enjoy ??


	14. A Friend for Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah-May is amazing.

''Y/N!, Y/N can you hear me? It's alright Y/N, just breathe. You're going to be alright'', is all you heard as you slowly came back to consciousness, the fog behind your eyes slowly lifting, your senses coming back to you. You knew that voice, you knew that voice well. It was Hannah-May, she was kneeling in front of you, smoothing the sides of your face, and helping you to relax, and come back from your Panic Attack. Luckily Hannah-May, and you were used to calming down screaming soldiers from attacks, so you should have known what was happening to you. 

''Hannah-May?'', you asked breathily, ''it's me y/n, are you alright now? Can you stand up?'' Hannah-May asked you, before gently grabbing under your arms and lifting you up very slowly. She didn't want blood to rush to your head too fast, and for you to fall back down to the cold ground. 

Once you were up, and head cleared, you felt like yourself again. ''I was lucky you were here Han, I must just be really tired from the long journey thats all!'' You tried to reassure Hannah-May, but you can tell you didn't fool her, she knew what had happened. Luckily for you, Hannah-May didn't push it any further. ''Lets get you home y/n. A nice cup of tea, and a lie down will sort you right out.'' You nodded and linked arms with Hannah-May, as you made the short trip home. 

Once home, you made a bee-line for the sofa, while Hannah-May went to fill up the kettle. Once settled on the sofa with a nice warm cup of tea in your hand, and the ever calming presence of Hannah-May, you allowed yourself to relax for a moment. Relaxing wasn't something many people got to do these days, so you didn't allow it often. You were also pretty sure Hannah-May would tie you to the sofa if you tried to get up and fuss over something. The rest of the girls must be at work you thought. ''I Can't thank you enough Han, I really can't. I don't know what came over me. But I'm feeling much better now. Tea works wonders!'' You mumbled apologetically at your friend, as she just levelled a look at you. ''You're going to be fine Y/N. You are one of the strongest women I know, you really are. You might not believe it, but you keep all of us going. You haven't had it easy, but you always make it work. I know you're worried about Poe, I really do, but he'll make it back! How many times could we hear him in the infirmary proclaiming to be the best pilot in the resistance!'' You know Hannah-May was trying her very best to keep morale up, you loved your friend, you really did. You didn't think you deserved her. Fighting back tears you went to answer Hannah-May, but the tears flooded out anyway. Hannah-May immediately wrapped her arms around you and held you until you cried it all out. 

Once you were cried out, you didn't protest when Hannah-May lead you to your shared bedroom, and lay you down on your single bed. You could barely keep your eyes open, but you made sure you let Hannah-May know how grateful you were for her, and that you were sorry for holding up her afternoon. She merely ignored what you said, and proclaimed you would do the same for her. Before Hannah-May left she let you know that she was on the late shift tonight, and the rest of the girls were probably going to be on 24 hour shifts. So it would just be you alone tonight, well you and Poe. How did Hannah-May always know?

She placed a kiss to your forehead and made her way to the Hospital, where you would have to be in in a matter of hours. You huffed out a sigh, got comfortable and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. 

You wondered what time Poe would arrive at. 

Outside of the house you four shared. Hannah-May was busy locking the door, ready to make her way to the Hospital when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. 

She turned around to face Poe. He looked both well-rested and tired, but Hannah-May supposed the tiredness was more mental than physical. 

''Hey Hannah-May, long time no see.'' Poe spoke first. ''Be gentle with her please Poe. She's been through so much already''. Was all Hannah-May said as she handed over her keys to Poe, so he could let himself in. 

Poe just nodded and took the keys. ''I would never do anything to hurt her'', Poe spoke to the back of Hannah-May. She just turned around, nodded and made her way to work. 

Poe huffed out a breath, blinked back tears he didn't know were threatening to spill, and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long :I My bad.
> 
> Anyway I love this chapter? But also sorry for the use of Hannah-May like 1000 times. 
> 
> *In case you could not tell, Han is a nickname for Hannah*

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you like it, it would mean a lot :) Mainly writing this because I start work tomorrow and I don't wanna think about it.


End file.
